<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peter Parker gets sick by Cyn_Writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533310">Peter Parker gets sick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn_Writes/pseuds/Cyn_Writes'>Cyn_Writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:42:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn_Writes/pseuds/Cyn_Writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another field trip trope. I'm sorry! I just have a little guilty pleasure for these!</p><p>Peter Parker is at the Avengers Compound for a week while he's sick. The day he gets better, he goes out to get sandwiches. But to his surprise, his class is there on a field trip.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker and the Avengers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now that Peter was Spider-man,  he almost never got sick. But one week, he did. And that week May was out of town. So Tony took him in for the week. The embarrassing part (for Peter) was that he had to watch him while he was sick. Peter got plenty of texts from Ned and MJ. Except he must have missed a very important one.</p><p>-------------</p><p>“Morning, Underoos. Feeling any better?” Tony says to Peter as soon as he enters the kitchen. Peter yawns and shrugs. “I think. I think I’m going to go back to school today.” Tony set down his coffee and frowned. “Like hell, kid. If you are still feeling better tomorrow  <em>then</em> you can go to school. By the way, Steve’s making breakfast. He should be awake by now.” As if on cue, Steve walks in. “Morning, Tony. Peter. What do you want for breakfast?” “I don’t really care. Oh,” Pete adds. “Clint’s up.” “How do you know?” “Enhanced hearing, Cap.” “Steve. Pancakes.” Nat says as soon as she enters the room. “What’s the magic word?” He smirks. “Please.” He grabs a mix from the cabinet and starts making pancakes. “Don’t worry. I’m not hungry.” Vision smirks from the doorway in his human form. “Where’s Bruce?” Vision asks. “Probably the lab.” Tony sighs and takes another sip of his coffee. “Morning, Vis.” Wanda smiles and plants a kiss on his cheek. “Hey, Wanda?” Peter asks with his doe-eyes. “Can you get Clint down? He’s being really loud. Well to me.” Wanda chuckles, but her hands glow red and Clint crashes down through the vents. “I hate you, kid.” He grumbles. “Pancakes are ready!” </p><p>-----------</p><p>“Hey, Mr Stark? Can I go get a sandwich for lunch?” Peter says. He and Tony have been working in the lab for hours. “Fine. Just bring back one for me.” Peter grins and starts heading to the lobby. But from a floor above, he already hears a lot of voices talking. “FRIDAY? Who’s here?” “Midtown. They are here on a field trip.” Her voice echos from the ceiling. “Is there any way to sneak out of here?” “Of course, Peter. Just walk right through and there is a 99% chance you will be unnoticed. Just put up your hood. Peter follows her instructions and gets to the door without anybody noticing. Until FRIDAY. “Peter, Boss would like me to tell you that Pepper wants a sandwich, too.” Everyone goes quiet and Peter cringes. “Don’t worry. That’s just the AI system, FRIDAY.” A man says, presumably the tour guide. “Hey, Fri. Where is Peter?” He calls up to the ceiling. “At the door, Tom.”  <em>Shit.</em> Peter thinks. Tom is his best friend out of all of the interns. “Peter! Why didn’t you say hi?” He calls. The class turns around to the door and Peter sheepishly looks up. “Um, I’m just getting some sandwiches.” “Hey, Penis? Why haven’t you been at school?” Flash calls out. “Um, I’ve been sick.” “So why are you here?” Well, he wasn’t prepared for that question. “Fri? Can you tell Mr Stark that I might be a little late?” “Of course, Peter.” Flash gawks. There is no way he can prove that Peter doesn’t know Tony now. “Hey, Peter. Since you are here and feeling better, care to join us? Maybe you could help me!” Tom says excitedly. “Sure.”</p><p>---------------<br/>
“So, um, these are the labs. I don’t think Bruce- I mean Dr Banner is her right now, though.” God. Peter makes such a bad tour guide. “Feel free to look around. Just don’t touch any- shit.” Peter groans as he hears movement in the vents. Everyone stares at him until the finally hear it too. Of course, Clint jumps through an opening in the vents. “Hey, guys.” Everyone’s mouth flew open. “Um, I was just going to put some random shit into Bruce’s fucking chemical stuff.” “Please stop swearing, Clint.” Clint jumps and realizes that Peter is here. “Hey, kid. What are you doing here? I thought you were getting sandwiches? Also, can you get me a sandwich?” Everyone stares at the scene making Peter blush. “Please leave, Clint. Just let us get through this tour.” “Fine, Mr Grumpy-pants.” He climbs back up to the vents. “Uh, I think it’s best if we just leave this space and wait for Bruce to get back.”</p><p>-------------</p><p>“Hey, Friday,” Peter says once they are all in an elevator. “Can you take us to the training room?” “Sure thing, Peter.” The elevator starts moving. “Hey, Penis. You really think that we believe that you are friends with the Avengers?” Flash finally comes up with an insult. Of course, Mr Harington and Tom left to talk and organize lunch since Peter said he had it under control. “You are such an idiot, Flash.” He mumbles. He doesn’t think that Flash heard, but apparently he did because as soon as the got off of the elevator, Flash shoves him against the wall of the training room. “You wanna shut up?” He spits at Peter. “No.” “You better stop being so snarky, Penis.”</p><p>----------</p><p>“Sir,” Friday’s voice rings out in Tony’s office. “It seems that one of the kids is bullying Peter. Peter is currently being shoved against a wall.” “Shit.” </p><p>-----------</p><p>“So, um, this is the Avengers training room. Please don’t go into the boxing ring or touch anything.” Peter continues after pushing away Flash. “Oh, hey, kid. I thought you were getting sandwiches?” A familiar voice says from the elevator. Peter squeezes his eyes shut as the class starts going wild at Captain America. “Peter. I made you pancakes this morning. You could at least say hi.” “You didn’t make them for me. You made them because you’re scared of Nat.” Peter finally says, turning around to see Steve in his training outfit. “Okay. Nat is terrifying. But you didn’t answer my question.” “Um, I ran into my class and now I’m giving them a tour. They are on a field trip.” “Wanna train real quick? Show your class me destroying you again?” “But isn’t Peni- I mean Peter just an intern?” Flash asks. “Oh, ya.” Steve replies after being caught off guard. “Sometimes Pete and I will just do a quick little match.” “But he’s so weak and scrawny!” Flash protests. Cap ignores him. “So, what do you say, kid?” “Sure, Cap. But you know I just got over a cold.” Peter rolls his eyes and takes off his sweatshirt as Cap gets in the ring. The students go around the ring with a grin on all of their faces. “You’re gonna lose, loser,” MJ says in a monotone voice. “Ya, dude. Even though you're you know who,” Ned lowers his voice, “This is Captain America.” Peter ignores them and gets in the ring. “Three, two, one,” Peter says and doesn’t even flinch as Steve starts running for him. Peter just jumps in the air, does a flip and lands behind him, and sends a kick into Cap’s back that blows him into the ropes. Everyone gasps, but Peter just leans against the ropes and closes his eyes. “Are you really taking it easy on me, Cap?” “You said that you were getting over a cold!” “I know!” Steve grabs Peter’s shoulders and they’re heads get close together. “You better beat me or they might catch on that I’m you know who,” Peter whispers. Steve nods and flips Peter over on the ground. Peter kicks Cap in the stomach and gets up. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Tony shouts when he enters the training room. “Steve! Peter! Do I have to be your baby sitter?” “Tony, Peter and I were just doing a demonstration for the class,” Cap says guiltily. “Kid, come here.” The class parts as Tony walks through to the ring. “Hey Ned, MJ.” He nods to them. The rest of the class gawks. “But, Mr Stark! I’m fine!” Peter protests. “You are getting over a cold. Bruce is going to have to check for injuries. Wait. I think Steve dislocated your shoulder.” Peter runs over to the elevator, trying to end any further embarrassment from Mr Stark. “He landed on his back. Not his shoulder.” Cap says and raises an eyebrow.” “So it must have been Flash.” Tony says. His friendly yet annoyed face turns into one of anger. “Flash Thompson. I would rather you not beat up my intern. Or else I will beat up you.” Tony addresses the class, partially because he doesn’t know which one is Flash and partially because he wants the message to be for everyone.</p><p>“Is Flash a name?” Nat says, entering the room. Peter groans. “Can you guys just like leave me alone for the rest of the day while I finish the tour?” For the first time, MJ’s mouth opens. “Black Widow! You are iconic!” “Thanks, MJ.” Nat shrugs and her red braided hair moves with her shoulders. “How do you know my name?” MJ asks, starstruck. “Peter talks a lot about you and Ned.” “Please leave, Nat.” “But Паук младенца-” Nat says, using her nickname for Peter, but Peter cuts her off. “Оригинальный паук, please.” Everyone is staring at the scene in shock. “Fine.” “Sir, there seems to be an attack on the city.” Everyone looks around at the ceiling and fear moves in on their faces. “Peter, please come with me. Everyone suit up. Kids, stay here.” Tony says calmly and Tony, Peter, Nat, and Steve leave the room. “I bet Spider-man is gonna be there.” Peter hears Flash say. Damn his enhanced hearing. </p><p>---------</p><p>“Kid, you don’t have to suit up.” “No, Spider-man will be there,”  Peter says confidently. “When are we leaving?” Clint asks, entering the room with Bruce. “I guess you want me to stay behind and be medbay?” Bruce says with a pout. “No, Robert,” Tony replies, using Bruce’s first name because he was complaining. “We need Hulk. We wanna get this done quickly. There is a field trip.” Lucky for them, Hulk was already coming out because being called Robert really pisses off Bruce. </p><p>----------</p><p>The class runs to the windows and watches as the Avengers leave the building. But MJ’s stomach gets twisted into knots as she sees a figure swinging into the action. “Ned, can I talk to you?” She says quickly, turning to Ned. MJ barely shows expression. But when her boyfriend risks his life, of course, she does! Nobody knows that they’re dating yet except for Ned. “Relax, MJ. He’s going to be fine.” Ned says as soon as they are out of earshot. “How the hell do you know that? Every day I don’t know if Peter will be at school tomorrow.” “MJ, he always comes back. Don’t-” A couple of students scream. Ned and MJ rush over to the window and stares at Spider-man laying still on the ground.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I forgot to put down that there are multiple chapters! There wont be that many after this one!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I didn’t mean to get hurt. I just thought that we would go outside, kill the giant lizard, and I could get back to the tour. Except we weren’t expecting the lizard to have an army. Mr Stark and Vision focused on the lizard while Clint, Wanda, Nat, Steve, Hulk and I focused on the army. We got about half of them. I figured that the actual Avengers had the army under control and I should help Mr Stark and Vision with the giant lizard. So I started webbing him up. It slowed him down while Iron Man and Vision shot at him. But he broke loose. So I focused on webbing him up even more. My spidey-sense went off and I turned around but one of the robot army guys was on me. I got it off but another one got on me. Then multiple. Hulk and Nat got them off of me. I probably had a couple of broken ribs but who cares. I got back up and focused on the army again. Except the giant lizard was angry at me. So he knocked a concrete wall on me. So here I am, laying on the ground with a concrete wall on me. “Kid! Hold on! I’m coming!” Mr Stark yells at me through the intercom. “No need, Mr Stark. Keep working on the giant dude. It's not like a building got dropped on me again. If I can lift a building, I can lift a concrete wall.” “A building? You know what? We’ll talk about that later. Get that wall off of you and go back inside.” So naturally, I lift the wall off of my body. But I think it did more damage than I thought because now I’m super dizzy and Karen is yelling at me that I’m losing a lot of blood. I shoot a web at the buildings until I’m at the compound. But before I can do anything, I pass out.</p><p>--------------</p><p>MJ watches through the window as Peter lifts the wall off of him. Everyone else is cheering. Except for Ned and MJ. Because they know that he is most definitely dying. But they can’t do anything about it because that will expose his identity. The finally let go of a breath they weren’t aware that they were holding as Peter starts swinging to the compound. But she screams when his body goes limp. “Ned! Untie that rope now!” MJ barks and points to the ring. Everything is in chaos now. Ned brings the rope to MJ and she ties it around her waist. “Hold it! I’m going to go get Pe- Spider-Man.” Luckily everything is in so much chaos nobody notices. Until they see her opening the window. “MJ! Stop!” Betty shouts. But MJ ignores her. Because her boyfriend is about to die. She stands on the window sill on the outside. The jump isn’t that far. She leaps out the window and barely catches onto Peter’s body. She grabs his other hand and shoots that web-shooter at the wall. She releases the other one and they swing into the window. “Everyone move! Ned! Go get Pepper!” MJ screams. “Oh, God. Please. Answer me. Spider-man. Please.” She cries and leans over his limp body. The rest of the students circle around her. “Take off his mask!” Flash says, half excited half scared. “No!” She turns around and tears are running down her cheeks. “MJ?” Peter huffs out. “Ya. It’s MJ. I’m right here, Babe.” She grips his hand. “Wait. Is MJ Spider-man’s girlfriend?” Flash yells horrified. “Shut up! He’s having a sensory overload!” She whisper shouts to Flash. “Make yourself useful and turn off the lights!”  She turns back to Peter. “Take off my mask, please.” “No. Your face is fine.” “It’s so hot. Please.” He groans. “Okay, baby.” MJ turns around to the class. “Everyone turn around! Now! This is going to be really disgusting!” They all turn around and she pulls off his mask. His eyes are glazed over and his face is littered with bruises and cuts. As he said, he was sweating. “Water.” He whispers. “Somebody go get a water bottle! Just don’t look at Spider-man!” Betty runs out of the room and surprisingly Flash stays turned around. “FRIDAY! Where is Pepper?” “They’re on their way, MJ.” “Is he okay?” “His suit is rubbing against his wounds which will make them infected.” “What do I do?” She starts to panic. “You have to take off his suit!” “I can’t do that!” “That is the only thing you can do to provide comfort to Peter.” “Peter?” Everyone starts talking. “Shut up! Peter, I’m going to take off your suit. Okay?” Peter slowly nods. She unzips the back and starts to take it off. “Penis? You're Spider-man?” Flash exclaims loudly. Fortunately, the suit was just above his waist. “Flash. I told you to stay turned around. Because I was taking off his mask. No turn around because I’m taking off his suit!” She turns around back to Peter and nearly screams. Something she didn’t notice before. His ribs were broken. “God, Peter. Why did you go out there?” Peter’s breath shudders. “Because. Mr Stark told me that I could stay behind.” “If you weren’t dying, I would smack you.” She removes the rest of his suit and relaxes seeing that he’s in boxers. “Do you mind if they see you in boxers? I can’t keep them from turning around for much longer.” “I don’t care, MJ.” He mumbles. The class hears that and turns around. Betty runs in with a water bottle and freezes in shock. “Peter? Nevermind. Here’s water.” “MJ, Pepper is in the elevator,” FRIDAY says from the ceiling. “Okay, Peter. You gotta keep your eyes open for me. Okay?” Peter nods again. The elevator doors open and Pepper runs to Peter. “Peter! Oh, Hunny. He needs medical attention immediately! Where the hell is Bruce?” “Mr Stark wanted Hulk,” Peter says quietly. “MJ! Put on Peter’s mask and call for Bruce to come back. I’ll call Helen Cho. Ned, Look after Peter. I’ll be right back.” MJ grabs Peter’s mask and puts it on. Screens are everywhere and it smells like sweat and blood. “Um, Mr Stark?” MJ says, unsure of what to do. “MJ? Where is Peter?” Tony responds immediately. “He’s about to die! Tell Bruce to come back to work on Peter. I know you need Hulk. Pepper is calling Helen Cho. So if Bruce doesn’t come and work on Peter and he dies I will kill every single one of you! Except for you and Bruce! I will leave you two alive and you will wish you were fucking dead!” “Okay! I’ll get Bruce! Just please don’t ever hang out with Nat!” MJ takes off the mask and smiles slightly at the fact that she scared Tony Stark. “Doctor Cho is on her way. We need to get him to the lab! MJ, keep on the mask in case somebody needs to communicate. Ned and I will get him down. Everyone else, please stay here!” </p><p>MJ pulls the mask back on and instantly hears Tony’s voice. “MJ! Bruce is on his way! Apparently even Hulk likes Peter. Everyone! Clear a path for Bruce!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. LITTLE MESSAGE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is just a little message for everyone</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi. This isn't really a chapter but I just wanted to thank everyone for commenting! I love it! People leave kudos sometimes but nobody ever really comments. It makes me so happy when people leave kudos but commenting?? I haven't stopped smiling all day! My crush and I have been talking today (he's also my best friend) and then I go on ao3 and AHHHH and then my mom said that I can shave my head (well half of it) As an author and a reader nothing makes me happier than leaving comments and getting comments. It makes me so happy that people like my work! I know that it's the same for a lot of writers that we hate our own work so I barely ever reread it. But thank you so much!!!!!!!! &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>IM SORRY IM DISCONTUING THIS</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SCREW IT IM CONTINUING IT</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AND WE'RE BACK</p><p>ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE</p><p>PLEASE COMMENT</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>People keep trying to talk to me. But I avoid them. More than usual. For the first time, I’m scared. I mean, that is my boyfriend who might die. So I sit in the corner of the room and wait for any communication. “Hey, guys. Sorry to bother you, but how much longer do you think you’ll be?” This time, Clint answers. “I don’t know. The army is almost gone but nothing seems to be hurting the giant. Oh shit!” An explosive goes off that’s so loud it shakes the compound. “Um, we found what works! Does anyone have eyes on Bruce?” “Somebody is entering the building. Cap, is that Bruce?” Nat asks. “Yup!” I give a sigh of relief. Another reason I’m grateful for the mask is that nobody can see her crying. “MJ, you can take off the mask. If we need to talk to you, FRIDAY will tell you. Okay?” Cap says in a soft voice. “Okay. Bye.” I take off the mask and sees everyone sitting in a circle. Betty turns around. “MJ! I know you don’t like group activities, but we’re just asking some questions. Maybe talking about Peter will make you realize how strong he is and how he will survive this.” I nod and sit in the circle. “So, how did he get his powers?” Betty starts. “He got bit by a radioactive spider at the field trip to Osborn.” “When did he tell you?” “I figured it out at the beginning of the year. Ned found out when he was over at Peter’s house and Peter entered through the window with his suit on.” “What’s the worst that ever happened to him?” “Um, at homecoming he fought Liz’s dad and her dad dropped a building on him.” A couple of people gasp. “Then he lifted up the building and got out. He got on the side of a plane and then the plane crashed. Huh. I think he will survive.” I start to smile. “When did you guys start dating?” “A couple of months ago.” The next question is from Flash. “Why didn’t he tell me when I was being so rude to him?” “Because. Just because he’s Spider-man doesn’t mean that’s the reason you aren’t rude to him. Also, he couldn’t give away his identity.” Similar questions are being asked for about an hour after that. </p><p>---------</p><p>“Peter is awake. You may now go and see him.” The entire class goes ecstatic at FRIDAY’s words. “Follow the lights to the hospital wing..” Sure enough, lights on the walls light up on the walls leading them to the room where Peter is. Bruce opens the door and nearly chokes at the fact that an entire class is at his door. “Well, shit. Tony is going to kill Peter. First MJ and Ned.” He steps aside and they both run into the room. MJ gets to his bedside first and kisses him. As soon as she lifts her head back up she smacks him. “What the hell, MJ? You make out with me then slap me?” “I should be the one saying what the hell? You just got over a cold and nearly die in front of your entire class and leave to fight evil leave Ned and I to worry having no way of contacting you?” Ned pushes MJ back. “A nicer thing to say would be, ‘Hi, Peter. Are you doing better?’” Peter rolls his eyes. “Ya. Thank you, Ned. At least one of you cares about me. Besides. I’m fine.” MJ smacks his face again. “And that’s for making your introverted girlfriend answer everyone’s questions.” “Oh, sorry.” Peter cringes. “You can tell everyone to come in, now. Except for Flash. Tell him to jump off a cliff.” “Gladly,” MJ smirks. MJ and Ned go over to the door. “Okay, so Peter says that you can come in BUT Flash can’t,” Ned explains hoping that MJ won’t say anything. But it’s MJ. “Peter said where you can go instead though, Flash.” His eyes bounce up from the floor and fill with hope. Excepts it leaves when she smiles. She never smiles. “Off a cliff.” The class stifles a laugh knowing that Peter’s hearing is sensitive. Flash’s face turns bright red and the rest of the class runs in. “Oh, shoot. Um, you guys might wanna back up. Mr Stark will be coming soon and he shoves.” Peter laughs. He adjusts himself and winces and the class gasps. “Peter, stop moving. You have broken ribs and you lost a lot of blood.” Bruce says gently but with a strict tone. “My ribs are probably fine by now.” “Not really. The loss of blood caused your healing factors to slow way down.” “They aren’t-” “Peter, just listen to him.” MJ interrupts. He looks at the class, remembering they all know his identity now. “Well shit. You probably have a lot of questions. Let’s get this over with.” “MJ answered a lot of our questions for us, actually,” Betty says nervously. “I mean I guess I could show you how my suit and stuff works.” They all nod vigorously. “Everybody out of the way! Tony got hurt!” A voice yells. The students move out of the way and see Steve and Rhodey carrying a bruised, bleeding, and slightly unconscious Tony Stark.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>mwhahaha a cliffhanger</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next chapter will take a while so entertain yourself with me rating my fanfics<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715827</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sad. Wholesome. </p><p>ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE</p><p>COMMENT AND KUDOS</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They lay him down on the bed next to me and I stands up, too focused on my father figure to notice the searing hot pain nearly causing me to blackout. “Mr Stark!” I run over to his side. “Mr Stark, please. Come on.” I try. What am I even trying? “Kid, I’ll be fine. Just lay back down. As soon as I wake up, you are in big trouble.” He jokes. “Mr Stark-” “Lay back down. You got a lot more hurt.” “Ya, but I have powers. You don't.” “You little shit. I swear-” His head false back and a long beep goes off. It doesn’t stop. “No!” I shriek. I can’t lose him. I can’t lose anyone else. Somebody’s hands grip my shoulders. “Stop! You can’t take me from him! No!” I shove away the hands and try to get back to Mr Stark. The Tony Stark. He’s not at all like the media says. And now he’s about to die. I feel the ground disappear and suddenly I’m in the air, surrounded by red. Wanda sets me down on my bed and they put restraints on me. “I’m not a fucking animal! Let me go!” “Kid, relax. Okay? They can’t help him if you're there.” Steve says from next to me. He puts a cold, wet washcloth on my forehead. It feels nice, but I can’t let him know that. I can’t let him win. I don’t care that my whole class is watching. “Let me see him! Please!” I start begging. “Rhodey, help me get these kids out of here.” I hear Nat say. “No! Let Ned stay! Please! Mr Stark! No!” I don’t even know what I’m saying. “Peter, hey man, you gotta calm down.” Ned goes on the other side of me. I turn my head to see my best friend close to tears. “He’s going to die,” I whisper. “No, he won’t He’s Iron Man!” “That’s Tony Stark. Not Iron Man.” “He is Iron Man.” “No. He’s not.” “What are you-” “You don’t get it!” I lash out. He jumps back but returns to my side. “When I’m Spider-Man, I’m no longer the awkward, nerdy, weak Peter Parker. I’m Spider-Man! A superhero! You don’t know Mr Stark. He’s not cold. He’s not greedy. He’s not rude. He’s a human being.” I grip Ned’s hand. “Peter, I know I will never understand it. But what I do know is that he will fight to stay alive.” I nod slowly. “Steve? What happened?” “Well, we managed to kill that thing and he turned out that it was just a suit. It was all controlled by a group of guys. They’re being dealt with by the police.” The doctors start shouting again and the long, deadly beep is still going. It will start beeping again. I know it. Of course it will. “Hey, man?” I look back at Ned. “I’m scared.” “I know. Thank God that you finally admit it.”<br/> “Clear!” “It’s not working!” “Try again!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TONY!!!!</p><p> </p><p>this pains me just as much as you. I hate it when authors do this. but I love doing it &gt;:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi! I just wanted to let everyone know that if they wanna talk on discord, Im down! My discord is </p><p>itzkatie #3165</p><p>SEE YOU THERE</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>teehee</p><p>ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE</p><p>COMMENT AND KUDOS</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, loser.” I look up from my curled up position on the bed at MJ. They gave me the portable IV and put me in my own room. “What?” “He’s alive. Steve told me to tell you. His heart is beating again.” For the first time in hours, I smile. “Where is everyone?” “They’re just in the common room. They don’t know what to do.” “Tell them that they can come in here. I’m not supposed to move much and it’s sorta clean in here.” I motion at the blue walls with Star Wars posters, my bookshelf with my old Iron Man helmet from the day Mr Stark saved me, the cluttered desk with blueprints, and my (mostly) clean floor. MJ rolls her eyes and leaves. “Hey, Fri?” “Yes, Peter?” “Can you tell my class that they can come in my room? Including Flash.” “Of course, Peter.” </p><p>-----------------TIME TRAVEL NOISES----------</p><p>	“Peter Parker!” MJ yells. “What?” I just groan in response. “Why did you tell FRIDAY to tell them?” “Because I didn’t think you would allow Flash. “You're damn right. FRIDAY insisted that I let him.” “Well, where are they?” “Oh, ya. You guys can come in.” She invites them and the class walks in, oohing and awing. “It’s just a room. I mean, make yourself comfortable.” MJ and Ned sit on my bed next to me and people create a half-circle around my room. “Are you okay, Peter?” Betty asks. “Oh ya, I’m fine.” “You got a wall dropped on you!” Abe exclaims. “It’s not the end of the world.” I shrug it off. “It almost was,” Ned mumbles from next to him. “The ceiling lady told us that Tony Stark is okay.” Flash finally says. “Oh, ya. Fri? Is it-” I pause, hearing clunks from the vents. “What is it?” “Nevermind.” The class finally hears the clunking and looks up in worry. It gets over me and stops and then whispering is heard. I put my finger to my lips, the punch the vents at the already dented part. “Ow!” “I told you guys to stop snooping! Just get down here.” A vent opens up and Nat and Clint climb down. The class stares at them. “You didn’t invite me to the party?” “There’s no party, Clint. It’s just Peter’s class.” Nat responds. “You can sit down.” Clint shoves me into MJ and climbs onto my bed and Nat just sits on the floor. They both take out their phones and start typing. “Woah! What are these for?” A kid says from my desk. “Shit.” I fall off of my bed and stuff the blueprints in my drawer. “Um, you didn’t see that.” I rub my neck awkwardly. “Bahaha!” Clint bursts out laughing. “Idiot.” Nat just sighs. “What were those?” The kid asks. “Uh, um, er, just ideas for upgrades on my suit. Oh! Fri, can you get someone to bring my suit?” “Okay.” A few seconds later she starts talking again. “Wanda wishes to go through the intercom.”<br/> “Accept. Hey, can you just bring my suit?” “Why can’t you do it?” Wanda’s voice fills the room. “Because Bruce told me I have to stay put,” I respond with a bratty tone. “I think you’re just being needy and annoying. I just got out of a battle.” “Hours ago! And I nearly died in it!” “Cry baby.” “You don’t even have to come in here!” “Well, I don’t want it to crash into the walls. Also, we cleaned it for you.” “Then just bring it!” “No!” She yells. “You realize my friends and Flash are in the room?” “Oh yikes there’s some shade!” She laughs. “Hurry up.” “Fine.” “Wanda has left the room,” Friday says. “She’s a millennial,” I explain to my class’s shocked faces after hearing her say shade. “So, did I miss any tests?” I say to fill the uncomfortable silence. “Nope. We did take a lot of notes but Ned got them.” Sally fills me in. “Oh, ya. I was gonna give them to the receptionist to give to you. I left my bag in the training room.” Ned’s eyebrows raise slightly and Wanda walks in. “Here ya go, brat.” She throws my suit and web-shooters at me and they hit Clint. “Wanna stay?” “Sure. Got nothing better to do.” She looks around, sighs, and raises up her hands. A red glow surrounds Betty (who is sitting next to Nat) and she floats into the air. She starts screaming and Wanda takes her spot and sets her next Sally. “Wanda! What the hell?” “I wanna sit next to Nat.” Nat smirks and shows her something on her phone. Um, I’m gonna go put on my suit. I’ll be right back.” I leave the room as Wanda takes out her phone.</p><p>--------------IDK WHAT TO SAY THIS TIME--------------------</p><p> </p><p>	“Woah!” Flash lets out and quickly blushes when I walk into the room. “So, um, I made the webs in chem and I advance them here.” I say awkwardly. Spider-Man is so much better at this. I put on my mask and Karen greets me with a friendly, “Hello, Peter. Are you okay?” “Ya, I’m okay, Karen.” The screens disappear and the class waits. “Karen is my AI. I named her.” I explain and confidence fills my voice. “I have super strength which was how I lifted a building off of me. I have super healing which is how I survived. I can like walk on walls and stuff. But Bruce says I cant until he clears me. “Wanda just sent a message in the group chat. Do you want me to show you?” Karen says out of nowhere. “Sure.” A screen pops up with a message. </p><p>Wanda: Peter is embarrassing himself explaining his powers to his class and it's amazing wanna vid <br/>Clint: I’m at a better angle. </p><p>	“Guys!” I yell at them. “You know I’m in the group chat?” “No shit,” Clint smirks. “That’s it! Out! All of you! Go somewhere else!” The three heroes leave the room. “Now that’s over with, let me show you my-” another message pops on my screen.</p><p>Nat: I got an amazing vid </p><p>	“They’re still texting! That’s it. Fri, bring out the TV.” A flat-screen TV comes out of my wall and I sync my phone to the screen. The group chat pops up and I take off my mask and sit back down on the bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes i love group chat AUs too much to not include it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>alright so this is now a series. the next work will be the texting </p><p>TALK WITH ME ON DISCORD </p><p>itzkatie #3165</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>